A new meeting
by Kindred01
Summary: Bilbo met Thorin before, they met in the Shire, Baggienshiel


When he saw the Dwarf king Bilbo mind went numb, he remembers this man from when was a young Hobbit, Thorin looked unimpressed as he talks to the other and then turns to see Bilbo, Gandalf walked into the living room a little more "Thorin this is…"

"Little Bilbo." He said with a smile, the old wizard raised an eye brow

"You to know each other?" he asked Bilbo nodded, and rubbed the back of his head

"We do, I met Bilbo here when he was a child, he had fallen down a hunters trap hole, I took his home." Bilbo smiled

"You let me ride your shoulders." The dwarf nodded and hugged the small being, the rest of the company jaws dropped as they watched their leader show emotion other than anger, Gandalf smiled at them and closed the door,

"Come let's get you something to eat." Gandalf said to Thorin, the dwarf nodded and walking to the kitchen area, he still holding onto Blbo.

It was a couple of days later as they travelling, Bilbo was a little uncomfortable and the pony was a little scary…thank god it's not a horse…he thought, he looked up to see Thorin looking at him, he smiled at him and got a smiled back, Thorin turned his head to see Gandalf talking to him "I am surprised to see him again." He said

"He's a hobbit I am sure you would know you might bumped into him?" the wizard said

"True but I only brought him back to the market area I never knew where he lived, he has turned out quiet beautiful." He said, the grey wizard looked at him oddly

"Careful Thorin any one would think you have feelings for this Hobbit." He chuckled

"And what if I have." He said with a smile riding on.

It was in the quiet darkness of the night, that Bilbo couldn't fine sleep; he was shivering where he was laying and it was keeping him awake, Thorin see Bilbo was awake and moved over to him "Bilbo, let me lay beside of you." he said, the Hobbit looked up at him with wide eyes

"Thank you Thorin." He felt the Dwarf king warped his arms around him

"I never stopped thinking about you." he whispered in Bilbo's ear, the Hobbit smiled

"I never stopped either, I kind of wished you kept me instead of taking me home." he confessed to him, he shivered again as he felt Throin's breathe on his neck

"You wanted me to take you from your family?" he asked

"I did and didn't, I was child I thought you were a amazing." He said shifting himself closer to Thorin,

"Bilbo look at me." He asked, the Hobbit turned over and looked up at him "Can I kiss you?" he asked

"Yes." He said they pressed their lips together; it sent sparks thought Bilbo that made him hungry for more and so was Thorin "Make love to me." He whispered up to Thorin, this made the dwarf smiled as started undress Bilbo and himself,

"Is this your first time?"

"Yes." He blushed, Throin smiled and kissed him gently as his moved his hands down the Hobbit's front and into his all ready wet entrance and let his finger slide into him,

"I will be gently?" he moved and wiggled his fingers inside of him gently stretching him until he was Thorin though Bilbo was stretched enough.

"Are you ready?" he asked kissing him again, Bilbo nodded trying to stop himself from crying out as Thorin pushed his aching cock into him

"O…Oh god." He whimpered hiding his face into the Dwarf king's shoulder as he felt himself being stretch and filled

"Shhhhh." He said as he started to move his hips slowly and gently into, the movement was gently pace but slowly built up as soon moans and cries left their lips, both forgetting about the company they are with,

"T…Thorin!" he moans arching up to him as he held onto him

"Cum for me Bilbo cum for me." Thorin growled as he started to stroked the Hobbit until the being came with a muffled cry as Thorin felt the muscle tighten around him and it drove him insane as he felt himself fill his beautiful Hobbit.

They laid there falling asleep in each other's arms, when the other dwarves woke they smiled and elbowed each other, but then they had to dare each other to wake them up, in the end a quick jab from Gandalf woke Thorin up with a growl "He's mine." Was the reply and no one was going to argue with him.


End file.
